renjana separuh nafsu
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Usapan pada pipi Halilintar, oleh keempat jemari Air, itu berakhir dengan sapuan pada bibir si wanita. Halilintar mematung, merasakan sesuatu. [R14 - AirLintar]


**BoboiBoy (c) Animonsta, Malaysia.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

R-15. Romance, Drama. Bahasa Indonesia.

AU, OOC, fem!Halilintar, masochist!Air.

•

 **renjana separuh nafsu**

 _{Usapan pada pipi, oleh keempat jemari Air, yang berakhir dengan sapuan ibu jarinya, pada bibir Halilintar. Wanita itu, merasakan sesuatu.}_

 _ **(c)**_

 _ **INDONESIAN KARA, Indonesia.**_

 _..._

 _a short romance semi-erotic fanfiction..._

* * *

•••

"Hei, sayang, akhirnya aku memenangkan dirimu..." Bersamaan dengan itu, Air menjilat penuh nafsu telinga kanan Halilintar, mengirimkan sensasi listrik yang selaka ini Halilintar sukai...

... dan sensasi yang Halilintar damba selama ini, selama kekosongan yang hampa ada di dalam hatinya. Ia dapatkan itu, tanpa harus mengejar-ngejar hingga menggalau alay di dalam kamar- tidak perlu.

Air; dia yang memberikannya, pada Halilintar, dengan cuma-cuma.

Namun sayangnya, sayang, Halilintar tidak pernah menyukai pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu, yang sekarang ini tengah mengunci kuat tubuhnya dengan tali.

Halilintar tidak menyukai Air. Sama sekali. Tidak pernah.

Halilintar membenci Air. Sejak dahulu. Selamanya.

Halilintar ingin membalas kasar kata-kata menggoda Air di telinganya, akan tetapi satu: Bibirnya terbungkam oleh berlapis lakban hitam.

Membungkamtutupnya, tidak membiarkan sepotong kata apapun keluar dari sana, dari bibir ranum Halilintar yang sempat dicicipi oleh Air tempo jam.

Halilintar menggoyangkan kasar badannya yang didudukan di atas kursi besi. Tali-tali putih panjang mengikat tangannya ke belakang, menyatukan kedua kakinya dengan kedua kaki-kaki depan kursi.

Bibirnya; selain dibungkam dengan lebih-kurang tiga lapis lakban, masih diganda dengan sehelai saputangan satin berwarna merah. Memperkuat bungkaman, segala kata dalam seribu satu bahasa.

"Hmmmmmpppp! Mmmmppppttt! Mmmmmpppppptttt!"

Wanita itu mengelak, dari segala jamahan erotik Air yang menurutnya telah melanggar batasan.

Air terkekeh, mengelus pipi halus Halilintar yang telah kehilangan rona.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dari bibir merah nikmatmu itu, Hali, kata-katamu terlalu kasar sebagai seorang wanita..."

Halilintar mengentak dirinya lagi, membuat kursi besi berderit-derit, mencoba demi melepaskan diri dari ikatan duduknya yang dirasa terlalu kencang. "Mmmpppptt!"

Seringaian Air melebar. "Nikmati saja posisimu, Hali, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, hingga kau menerimaku."

Air tahu Halilintar minta dilepaskan, tetapi dia yang tidak mau peduli dengan permintaan wanita di hadapannya, yang mulai sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

"Merontalah sebisamu, sayang, namun, aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskanmu," Air berbisik lagi di telinga kiri Halilintar, mengembuskan senapasnya di sana. Halilintar merinding geli.

 _"Now, you are mine, Darling._.." Mengelus pipi Halilintar dengan keempat jarinya, diakhiri dengan ibu jari kanan Air yang menyapu bibir (yang lagi-lagi) berlakban Halilintar.

Tidak ada raut muka mesum atau bernafsu, sebenarnya, di dalam hati Air. Tidak. Benar-benar tidak ada. Mengelus bibir wanita yang sejak dahulu membuat dia tergila-gila hanya karena dia ingin mengasihi wanita ini, wanita bernama Halilintar yang menyimpan segala pesona yang membuat pria introvert macam Air mampu berekspresi.

Selain itu, tidak ada. Tidak ada niatan jahat di dalam hati Air terhadap Halilintar.

Air berdiri, menarik tangannya, pergi tanpa mengucap kata apa pun lagi.

Pada detik itu, Halilintar diam, menatap kepergian Api dari ruangan di mana dia di kurung dengan pandangan hampa.

Halilintar menunduk. Menyedihi kejadian ini.

Berprasangka akan sesuatu terhadap Air, yang sebenarnya tidak akan bisa ditebak oleh siapapun.

Dalam sergap gerilya hening; Halilintar menangisi dirinya sendiri, isakannya tertahan.

* * *

 _ **finish.**_

* * *

 **a/n:** lihat tulisan itu? Ini finish, mungkin gak ada lanjutannya lagi. (yaa, karena aku gak pro di _**romance**_ , kecuali kalau ada yang mau bantu, sih.)

((still confusing, fanfiksi **AirLintar** ini cocoknya di- _rated_ T atau M?))

((notes tidak penting: fanfik balik ke fandom lamaku h3h3h3))


End file.
